Etsuko Magica
by poopkiki
Summary: "There's something i have to do." Lily a mysterious girl with an unknown motive and she lures girls into Kyubey's trap. One particular girl spots her eye. Her name is Etsuko and she becomes Lily's target. More magical girls meet Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Mahou Shoujo Amelia Magica

"Hey, Lily!' I see my friend run towards me with her soul gem. Her name was Amelia and she had pure black hair in a ponytail.

"My...soul gem," Amelia recollects herself and clears her throat

"Let me guess...witch?"

"Lily...I..sor...,"Amelia's soul gem begins cracking and she screams.

"That was quicker than I expected...Kyubey?"

Kyubey appears from the darkness and hands me my collection device. The witch hatches from the grief seed and I prepare myself. This job has to be done by me because we need magical girls so that the universal balance is met. I capture the witches then I bring them closer to some depressed girl and Kyubey makes a contract with her and she defeats the witch.

"Lily? Don't you feel sad when you see your friend die like that?"

"It's for the universe...," I try to remain straight faced.

The truth is I do feel sad and depressed, but I must sacrifice these poor innocent girls for the universe.

"I think it's the time for my wish."

"Finally! I was waiting for you to become a magical girl. You would make such a good witch to provide balance to the universe. From the emotional data I collected from your soul you should meet the requirements of a fine witch."

"I wish that I had new friends!"

A glow surrounds my chest and Kyubey pulls out my soul gem. I've seen many contracts made, but I never knew that it would feel so sickening in my stomach.

"Thank you for your soul Lily."

Kyubey ran off and I was alone once again, but not for long...


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyubey? Where is our target?" I turn towards Kyubey.

"Her name is Etsuko and she should be at the after school drama club."

"Etsuko, isn't she the one that's always sick? She always has bags under her eyes."

"Well yes of course, I always choose the best selection of potential witches."

I pull out my soul gem. It's dazzling emerald color gleams into my eyes. I just et my new friends today after yesterday's new found wish.

"Aren't you going to transform."

I stare into my soul gem. Now I know that eventually my time will come. I am now one of Kyubey's livestock and soon I will serve my purpose.

I transform into my new form. My soul gem is now located on my forehead. My clothes now a dress dazzled with emeralds. I puul out my collection device and head off to Etsuko.

"Etsuko, can you please recite our lines," the drama club director orders.

"Um...oh!Okay! By th-the light oooof t-t-he d-day soon-"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The whole drama club chimes in. Etsuko's eyes begin to water and she runs away.

"Why can't I do anything right?" Etsuko begins to trudge along the hallway.

I lay my hand on top of my device. Etsuko enters the bathroom and wipes her tears away. I feel sorry for her, but I know she will become a great witch someday. My hand slowly twists the lid open, but closes it once again.

"What's wrong Lily?"

I fall silent and my hand start to shake. Etsuko cries even more and I feel more and more shaky, then I hear something.

"Don't worry Etsuko, just fall asleep and everything will be alright,"The mysterious voice continues. "Etsuko don't you feel sad?"

my soul gem begins to glow and the barrier opens. The barrier was full of floating cribs and baby rattles. Etsuko was in the witch's hands singing her a lullaby. The witch looked like a skeleton in a nurses uniform with needles for fingers.

Kyubey hops onto my shoulder "Lily, you must be careful! This witch is one of the Ancients!"

"What! Don't worry Etsuko I'll find a way!"

the witch turns towards me and tries to impale me with her needles. I try to dodge it but it barely skims my arm. My collection device is my only weapon. Crap! Why didn't I think of a weapon before I went into battle. The witch sprays me with a sticky type of fluid.

"Etsuko!"

"That would be a magical girl, Etsuko," Kyubey jumps onto Etsuko's lap.

The witch throws one of its needles and it barely misses my head. Her laugh almost barely breaks my eardrums. All I hear is ringing now.

"The only way to save her is to make a contract with me! In return I will grant you one wish!"

"NO! Etsuko don't!"

I grab my collection device and open it. It seals the Ancient into it and the device breaks into pieces leaving two grief seeds. I purify my soul gem and keep one more for safekeeping. Etsuko trudges into me and she slaps me in the face.

"I got to see mom! You killed her!" Etsuko runs away and leaves me alone.

I have no words and turn towards Kyubey.

Why did you interfere with the contract?"

I revert my gaze over to the hallway and run outside. Kyubey follows me from a distance. I can't seem to find her anywhere and I begin to worry.

When I return home my parents welcome me. I head to my room and cry until I had no more tears.

"Lily, are you wanting to quit your job as an Extractor? If you are, I must head to another town to make more contracts."

"If I see you ever talk to Etsuko, you will die!"

in my morning classes the next day a weird girl with light blue hair bumped into me.

"Hey! Watch it!" the rowdy girl shoved.

I hear a clink and see my soul gem on the ground. Everybody in my class stares at me and her.

"How can such a nerd like you have such a shiny jewel?"

"It's mine and you can't have it! I put my soul gem into my bag and run away. I hide in one of the stalls and comfort myself. I feel so fragile now after the Etsuko incident since Kyubey is gone now.

When I walk out of the stall, I see the same jerk in front of me.

"My, aren't you feisty," She stares me down. "You know what? I have my own gem too!" She pulls out a soul gem with an aquamarine color. "I'm Sarah." She transforms into her magical girl form and lunges at me with a knife.

"Why are trying to kill me!?" I scream and transform.

"You hurt my only family!" Sarah summons a hundred knives and they hurtle towards me.

I felt something boil within me and I summon a whip made out of a vine. My whip wraps around her and starts to suffocate her.

"My sister is home sick today." She shows her soul gem again and it looks corrupted.

Her soul gem hatches into a grief seed and all I see is darkness. Familiars that look like crying stick people surround me. They dance around me, throwing roses at me.

"LALALA mom come sing with me! LALALA today is the day. LALALALAKAHFIUGALIDGFUAGKUBUIVHDIUVHSFLVHIUSHFVIL!" the stick people sounded even more corrupted and I kill them all. When I look behind I see the witch.

The witch looked like a spider with a distorted human head. Beams of light emanating from her eyes barely miss me.

I channel all my energy into one attack. My vines come together and they lunge towards the witch. They go completely through and the witch screams "MOMMY!"

the scene reverts back to the bathroom and I revert back to normal form. The grief seed is on top of the bathroom sink.

When my classes are over, I don't stop for my friends. I walk home as soon as possible and when I reach our apartment the door is locked. My parents aren't home yet. My parents are never late to come home. I take out my cell phone and try contacting my parents. There is no answer.

A policeman walks toward me."Are you Lily?"

"Y-yes," I knew this couldn't be good.

"Follow me ma'am." I follow him to a dark alleyway. Rats scuttle along the sides of the walls and I get creeped out. Suddenly, a homely girl brushes past me carrying a cardboard box. The policeman leads me into the Opening. The Opening is what the locals call it around here. When people enter this opening they usually disappear.

The policeman turns towards me with a sneer and whispers into my ear,"You're next." My face turns ashen and I immediately transform. My vine whip in my right hand and his neck in my left hand

"Where are my parents?!"

"They're with the ancients now!" He pulls out a collection device and laughs. He laughs like a crazed maniac and his face turns red. I feel something tug on my hand and it's the same girl. She had matted blonde hair and she was wearing a frayed piece of cloth fastened to wear as a dress. The policeman is gone and all I see is the girl. I turn around to see my parents crucified and I see the witch. The witch looks like a giant doll with ribbons for limbs. Ribbons dart to and fro and I barely dodge them all. A smile is stitched across the witch's face.

I look around for the girl but...she seemed different. She now looked more mature and beautiful. Then I see something pop out of her box, Kyubey. She pulls out a giant hammer and she pounds the witch. Familiars pop out of the doll and attack her. They surround her with their happy clown faces and swarm in. I use my whip and drive them away. The witch turns towards my parents and ribbons go around them. They go around their necks and choke them. I watch my parents as their heads pop off.


End file.
